An Inevitable Fate
by Soyomina
Summary: I don't how, but he found a way through my mask and went straight into my heart. All I wanted was to hide my secret, but he brought it out. What destiny do I share with you? KanbaxShouma AU
1. The Wheel of Fate Now Spins

**Author**: This is what happens when your imagination goes too wild. There's also a lack of Kanba/Shouma fics. Guess I'll help the fandom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wheel of Fate Now Spins<strong>_

"Shouma, you need to get ready for school!" His mother, Chiemi Takakura, yelled from downstairs. In a dark room, a blue-haired teen groaned. Slowly, he rose up and stretched his arms. Blinking his eyes, he adjusted to some light seeping through his curtains.

"Urgh."

The boy moved from his bed and changed into his uniform. It was the first day, and he utterly didn't want to go back yet. Where did his vacation go?

Walking downstairs, Shouma went to the family room. His dad, Kenzan, and sister, Himari, sat at a low table, with silverware placed in front of them.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead," said Kenzan as his son took a seat between him and his daughter. Shouma responded back in a yawn.

"All right!" Chiemi walked towards her family, holding two trays of food. Himari rose from her seat and helped her mother setting the trays down. The four received their own set of traditional Japanese breakfast. A good way to start off a day.

"Thanks for the food!" The blue-haired teen finished his breakfast and went to brush his teeth. Chiemi looked at the clock, hanging on the wall.

"It's not time for school, Shouma."

Her son yelled out nonsense, and she asked what that meant. Her son popped his head in the doorway, saying, "I have morning duty!"

"Already?" Himari asked. He nodded furiously, grabbing his bag and running towards the front door. Putting on his shoes, he didn't notice Kenzan behind him. He turned around and found a bento in his dad's hand. Shouma thanked him, taking it with gratitude.

"Have a good day!" Chiemi yelled from the family room. The boy was already running from the peaceful Takakura residence.

* * *

><p>"Made it," Shouma said in pants. The blue-haired teen stood in front of his assigned homeroom. Opening the door, he put his bag down and went to the windows to open them. A nice breeze passed through his hair. It felt cool against his warm skin.<p>

His list of chores included putting flowers in the vase…

Beating the dust out of the erasers…

Sweeping the floor…

Tedious tasks indeed. As he wrote his homeroom's schedule for the day, many sounds from the courtyard reached his ears. The students were either excited or nervous. Shouma was no exception. He was a second-year in high school. It was going to be a good year. The boy just knew it!

Students in his homeroom started to pour in one by one. He reacquainted with his friends from junior high in his homeroom. The bell rang, as a purple-haired teacher walked into the classroom. Shouma recognized him immediately.

"Hello, class 2-B. My name is Tabuki Keiju," the man introduced himself. Shouma widened his eyes before slouching in his seat, chin in his hand. This person was a huge crush of his crazy neighbor, Oginome Ringo. Luckily, she wasn't in his homeroom. He would have to listen to her endless, _endless_ praise of the older man.

His eyes wandered around the room. Shouma didn't mean to be rude and not listen, but the morning duty made him tired. An empty desk laid next to his. Covering his yawn, he put his head down–

"Now then, I'll introduce the transfer student."

The door slid open, and a red-haired teen walked in. The girls squealed from the sight of him. They whispered whether it was love at first sight. Shouma let out a depressed sigh and covered his ears.

"Takakura Shouma!"

The boy abruptly stood from his seat, not out of his daze. The class's girls went into a fit of giggles, remarking how cute that move was. Smooth Shouma…

"Well, you can take your seat next to our dozer," said Tabuki. The blue-haired teen's cheeks burned from embarrassment. It soon disappeared when his eyes looked at his new seat neighbor. Red hair. Strong build. Sharp, green eyes. Shouma watched as the male student went towards his seat. He sat down slowly as his drowsiness returned.

"Oi."

The blue-haired teen tilted his head to the right. It was the new kid.

"Can you lend me a pencil?"

"Huh? You didn't bring your own?"

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Nope."

_You're totally hopeless._ Shouma's kindness won out in the end. He took out of his extra mechanical pencils out and gave it to his classmate. He received a smile in return. It looked good on him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Shouma went to the roof when the lunch bell rang. He wanted to eat in peace. Far away from the massive crowds of girls squealing about the new kid. The boy didn't even bother to learn his classmate's name. He just needed energy to last the day. To his luck, no one else was on the roof. All to himself.<p>

Shouma sat down and leaned against the fence. The cool breeze returned, giving him a chill up his back.

_Bam!_

The boy flinched from the loud sound. He shot his head up to see familiar red hair. His classmate was out of breath for some reason.

"Finally," he said, "away from those girls." The red head looked up and noticed Shouma. He let out a sigh. Silent, he strolled towards the boy. He sat down next to him. The blue-haired teen cried in his mind.

"Can I have some of your lunch?"

"Hah? What happened to yours?"

"The girls chased me before I was able to grab my lunch. Spare me some mercy," said his classmate. First his pencil, now food?

"I guess."

Suddenly, his octopus-shaped sausage was gone. It was in the guy's fingers, dangling above his mouth. He ate it with satisfaction written on his face.

"Ah! I was going to eat that!"

"You didn't say what I couldn't eat."

_This guy…really makes me mad!_

"Thanks! You're a real save!" The red head continued to take some food from Shouma's bento.

"You freeloader."

"I have a name. Natsume Kanba."

"Right, right."

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?"<p>

"'Cause I'm bored," came the easy answer. The two walked away from school. Shouma found it really bothersome.

"Plus, this is my way of my new home." Kanba pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He showed or shoved it to Shouma's face. The blue-haired teen put some distance between his eyes and the paper. A closer look at the address and his green eyes widened.

"Wait, this is–"

"Ah, Shouma!"

The boy turned around and found his mother carrying groceries.

"Okaa-san?"

"Ah, Takakura-san?"

"I guess you met our new guest." Shouma's mother giggled before smiling. "Shouma, Kanba is going to be living with us. Isn't that great?"

The blue-haired teen's eye twitched from the news. Shock spread through his body, enough to make his bag slide off his arm and drop to the ground. Kanba noticed and bent down to pick it up for him.

"Man, you're so clumsy." The red-head smiled, handing the bag to him. "Please treat me well Shouma."

_Freeloader to the end…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> After that scene in episode 23…Yeah, I squealed like the fangirl I am. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See ya!


	2. A Sense of Dislike

Saya: I wonder why I decide to write this…Oh well, I like this paring, even though I support KanbaxHimari and ShoumaxRingo. Anyway, enjoy you guys!

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sense of Dislike<strong>_

Shouma sighed for the fifth time, out of frustration. He couldn't concentrate on his homework, thanks to Kanba. The guy was the loudest unpacker in the world. Music blared out of the iPod. Whistling joined in as he arranged things. It was no wonder why Shouma almost snapped his pencil.

"Shou-kun! Kanba-kun! Dinner!"

"Phew!" The red head stood up, turning his iPod off. "I'm ready for some food." As he left the room, Shouma rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto the desk.

_Why am I sharing a room with this? Shouldn't he be in the guest room?_

Chiemi told him earlier that Kanba would be staying with them for one year for disclosed reasons. She thought it'd be great for Shouma to have a new friend in the process. He hoped those the year goes by fast.

Once he arrived at the table, dinner began. Delicious as always.

"Himari-chan helped out," said his mother. She and her daughter smiled brightly.

"Makes it even more delicious." Kenzan said happily.

"It is good," Kanba commented. Shouma merely ate in content, keeping silent.

"How was school?" Kenzan asked. His daughter beamed at the question.

"Hikari-chan and Hibari-chan are in my class."

"My, that sounds like fun!" Chiemi looked at Shouma. "Is Ringo-chan in your class Shou-kun?" Her son shook his head, and she sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, when will be my little boy bring home a girl?"

The blue-haired teen choked on a piece of meat. He pounded against his chest until he swallowed. Letting out relieved sighs, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to his dad.

"Chiemi, don't make Shouma feel pressured."

"Sorry, but it wouldn't hurt for him to socialize with girls at his age."

Both father and son looked at each other. That woman truly was a romantic.

"Kanba-kun," she called. "Did you ever date before?" The red-head finished his rice, swallowing it down, and nodded. Chiemi giggled as the three raised their eyebrows.

"About ten girls."

The Takakura family gasped in shock. Chiemi's smile returned and made a thumbs-up.

"What a popular young man you are!"

"You mean a playboy," Shouma said. His mom frowned at him.

"That's not nice, Shou-kun."

Kanba smirked, leaning back and saying, "Yeah, Shou-kun."

The way Kanba said his nickname sent chills up his spine. Done in a teasing manner too. He pouted, excusing himself to do homework. As the boy disappeared, Himari and Kenzan washed the plates while Chiemi pulled Kanba to the hallway.

"You can call me okaa-san if you want."  
>The red-head nodded.<p>

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well…" Her eyes tore away from Kanba's gaze and went down.

**Flashback**

**After school, three years ago.**

**At the principal's office.**

**What's wrong with my boy? Why is he…**

"Shou-kun!"

The young mother bursted through the door. There in a chair, her son sat without turning around to look at her. As she kept approaching her son, white bandages appeared on his flawless olive-skinned face. His eyes were blood-shot. A black eye was found as well.

"Takakura-san, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," said the junior high school principal. He sat behind his large desk, observing the young mother. "Please have a seat. We need to discuss about your son's actions earlier today."

Chiemi pursed her lips. Hesitantly, she sat down and gripped her hands together. "What did my precious son ever do?"

"I'm afraid we cannot let Shouma attend here anymore."

Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Your son started a fight."

"That's not enough reason to turn my son away," she snapped back. Her eyes narrowed, making the principal swallow extra saliva. Finally, her son spoke up.

"It's okay, okaa-san."

"Shou-kun…"

"After all, I'm…"

Chiemi snapped out of it and saw green eyes. A long sigh escaped her lips.

"Take care of Shou-kun, okay?" She smiled, patting on Kanba's shoulder, and walked away. The red-haired teen stared at the doorway she disappeared into. He scratched his head, walking upstairs to his new room. Opening the door, he found Shouma asleep at his desk.

_What a hopeless guy…_

Taking out a futon, Kanba spread it open and laid it on the ground. His arms hooked under Shouma's armpits, and the guy dragged him to the futon. Laying the blanket on him, Kanba watched Shouma sleeping.

What was his host mother mean by that favor? The blue-haired teen looked like he can managed on his own. Was it something from maternal instincts? Besides, he didn't do babysitting jobs. It wasn't his style. If Shouma was a girl, then it'd be a different story.

Shaking his head and ridding his thoughts, Kanba pulled out his futon from the closet. It spread out next to his host brother. The young man grabbed a change of clothing and went to the bathroom. In a T-shirt and pajama pants, he returned and went under the thick blanket. With last one glance at Shouma, his eyes returned to the ceiling and slowly closed to darkness.

* * *

><p>It was 6:59 am. In a short fifteen minutes, Shouma dressed up, ate breakfast, and brushed his teeth. A new day, which was also the second day of school.<p>

"I'm going on!" Shouma announced.

"Bye Shou-kun!" Chiemi waved at him and put it down when he was out of of her sight. Himari passed her, saying, "Bye okaa-san!"

"Take care Himari-chan!" A thought hit her. "Is Kanba-kun awake yet?"

The Takakura siblings hopped onto the train before the doors closed. It was hardly crowded. The teens sat in the empty seats.

"Made it!" Shouma panted.

"I thought we were going to miss it," said Himari. She smiled at her brother. "What do you think of Kan-chan?" Shouma raised an eyebrow.

"'Kan-chan?'"

"I asked if I could call him that. He said it was fine."

"I see."

"But don't worry. Sho-chan is number one in my heart," she said sweetly. Shouma put on a goofy grin and hugged his little sister. She returned it with equal warmth. The train arrived at their stop, and they casually walked to school.

"Himari-chan! Shouma-kun!"

Both siblings turned around and saw someone running towards them.

"Oginome-san!"

"Ringo-chan!"

The girl panted for air in front of the siblings. She smiled, but frowned at Shouma.

"What is it?"

"You're in Tabuki-san's class!" Ringo yelled. She turned and covered her eyes to produce waterfalls of (fake) tears. Himari went to comfort her. Shouma let out a chuckle at his weird friend's behavior. He wasn't mocking Ringo in the least. It was the fact he was used to her obvious crush for over the years he and Himari knew her.

The trio headed towards their respective homerooms. His bag carelessly dropped on top of his desk. Before he sat down, a chill ran up his spine.

"I'm going to kill you…"

Shouma turned around and saw Kanba, panting as if he ran a marathon. Sweat ran down his face as several red bangs clung to his forehead. Green eyes narrowed as they glared at the blue-haired teen, whose eyes shifted towards the front. The bell rung, much to Shouma's joy. The redhead let out a short sigh and sat down in a crabby mood.

Kanba twirled his pencil, going over the events up to that point. He woke up late, changed as fast as he could, skipped breakfast, missed the train, ran towards school, and narrowly missed the teacher closing the gate. A horrible way to start the day. How uncool. What will the female population think of him?

That host brother was not getting on his good side.

On a piece of torn paper, Kanba wrote messily, folded, and tossed it on Shouma's desk. He watched as the guy noticed it and slumped his shoulders. The blue-haired teen read the message and frowned. He wrote on the other side of the paper and tossed it back to Kanba.

_I tried to wake you up. It was your fault your obnoxious snoring blocking your hearing._

Kanba swore he felt his eyebrow twitch. Then, a tiny ball of paper appeared next to his fingers. It came from Shouma. Probably another insult. Rolling his eyes, he opened it and his expectations betrayed him.

_I'll share my lunch with you. Probably don't have any money with you. Next time, we can all go together. Sorry._

No paper was torn after the short conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya: <strong>Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know if I need to progress thing or not. Thank you again!


	3. Adjusting Takes Patience and Time

**Saya**: Yay, chapter three is done! Romance shall be slow in this story! Why? Because I am a firm believer in building relationships! So, enjoy! (And I'm abusing the poor explanation mark.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum. The anime belongs to Kunihiko Ikuhara. I'm just using this universe to exploit yaoi fantasies. :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adjusting Takes Patience and Time<em>**

Over several weeks, Kanba's presence grew on the Takakura family. Kenzan and Chiemi thought of the redhead as a second son. It was refreshing, since he acted as the rebellious and tough son, compared to the obedient and sweet Shouma. Himari accepted him the day he arrived at the household. She even believe that Kanba should have been born as Shouma's twin brother, since they were similar in certain aspects. Neither of the boys didn't know what in the world she was talking about.

Shouma thought Kanba was annoying at first. He didn't expect to see some good qualities in the redhead.

The blue-haired teen believed Kanba to be a complete flirt. What he did not expect for the redhead to be caring and considerate with all the girls he dated. The guy snapped Shouma when the latter thought he was a cheating playboy. Apparently, he was chivalrous flirt. It was to the point that the guys in their year weren't hostile to him. Not to mention that he didn't seem interested in flirting with his younger sister.

Honestly, he felt he was being replaced. Kanba was better than he could ever be. The person he wanted to be. Except for the brains, the redhead was sociable, brave, and able to show his feelings without any negative backlash.

"Shouma-kun, it's not healthy to live like this." Ringo glanced at her friend. She held a bag of groceries, which belonged to him. The blue-haired teen shrugged, as he held two bags of food items. Himari was with her friends at the moment. Kanba told him that he was going on a date before class ended.

"I can deal with this." He let out a sneeze.

"Hope you don't catch a cold."

It was an hour later that Shouma stood in the kitchen, peeling lettuce leaves into a bowl. Another night without their parents. Unfortunately, they were going to be gone on a business trip for a week. Himari arrived home earlier than him and sat in the living room, watching her television program. Shouma put the lettuce down and tugged at his shirt. The room temperature felt hotter to him than before. It was probably the heater. Taking a glass of water, he resumed his task.

The door slid open, and the blue-haired teen leaned back to see Kanba taking off his shoes.

"Have a good date?"

"Yep." The redhead cooly responded. The stairway creaked as he said, "Don't make dinner for me. Already ate."

Shouma puffed his cheeks. The nerve of that guy. He snapped out of it when a slight burning smell caught his nose. He smiled and called to Himari, "Dinner's ready!"

The long-haired girl immediately sat at the table as her brother held a bowl of lettuce pieces. Shouma walked towards her, but his vision blackened at the corner of his eyes. He stumbled a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

Himari wondered why Shouma's cheeks were a bit redder than before. As he set the plates down, she pushed the thought away. It was dinnertime. Precious family time with her older brother. Maybe she can tell him about the upcoming talent show!

Shouma returned to the kitchen to get the bowl of minced chicken. Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked his head. His legs began to wobble. His vision blurred with his breaths increasing by the minute. It felt hotter than before.

"Sho-chan! It'll be summer before you know it!"

"Right!" He reached for the ladle, but blacked out.

_Clank!_

"Sho-chan?" Himari stood up and went to the kitchen. She gasped as she saw her collapsed brother on the ground. "Sho-chan!" She knelt down, taking his head onto her lap. Her hand lightly touched his forehead. She felt only hotness.

"What happened?" Kanba appeared in the kitchen doorway. He looked down to see Himari panicking.

"He just collapsed!"

Kanba saw Shouma, whose cheeks had a brilliant shade of red. He squatted and gently grabbed Himari's shoulder. "He caught a fever. Don't panic. Get the futon ready. I'm going to bring this guy to bed."

The girl nodded, laying Shouma's head on the floor and running upstairs. Kanba scooped Shouma into his arms and went upstairs to the bedroom. Himari was almost done setting out the Japanese bed. She held the thick blanket in her tiny arms. The redhead placed Shouma on the futon as his sister put the blanket on top of him.

"Get a cold wrap," Kanba said, watching Himari dashed out of the room. His gaze returned to the sick boy. "How in the world did you get sick?"

When the clock reached ten, Kanba told Himari to sleep. She did, but not without saying goodnight to an unconscious Shouma. The blue-haired teen was in his pajamas, thanks to the redhead changing his clothes. When she was gone, Kanba went to changed his clothes. A T-shirt and sweat pants. He sat on his futon and studied his sick host brother.

Plain-looking. That was the best way to describe Shouma. The guy didn't have any other special qualities. Well, not counting his kindness and cooking skills. Other than that, there was not a thing special about him.

"Ta-chan…" At the corner of Shouma's closed eye, a tear ran down his face. That caught Kanba's attention. Why was he crying? Who is this "Ta-chan"? A nickname of Shouma's friend? A crush?

Without thinking, Kanba wiped the tear away with his thumb. His hand lingered on Shouma's face for a little bit. He didn't realize how hot Shouma was until the skin-to-skin contact. The olive-skin felt soft for a guy.

The redhead widened his eyes and pulled his hand back quickly. What was he thinking?

* * *

><p>Himari heard the sounds of frying and bolted upright in her bed. Was Sho-chan trying to cook in his condition? She raced downstairs and saw red hair in the kitchen. Kanba turned around, holding a spatula and a frying pan.<p>

"What?"

The Takakura daughter was relieved. She smiled and said, "I didn't know Kan-chan could cook. How cool."

"Heh, I practice in my own free time." Kanba smirked.

Kanba finished making breakfast as Himari came down in her uniform. The two ate with the television running. The young girl put her dishes in the sink and headed for the doorway. The redhead was going to watch Shouma for the day.

"If anything happens, call me! Bye!" The door clicked. Himari was gone, and Kanba was all to himself. His eyes rolled as he wondered what to do now. Daytime t.v. did not sound fun. He checked the cabinets for any source of entertainment.

"Ah, found something!"

Kanba grabbed a photo album and hopped into the couch. Opening it to the first page, a photo of Chiemi and a young baby appeared. An eyebrow rose. He took the photo out and saw the writing on it.

_Our firstborn! And it's a boy!_

So, the baby was Shouma. He put the photo into the sleeve and looked at the other photos. It was mostly about Shouma's first year in the world. In the middle of album, Himari appeared in the pictures.

One thing bothered Kanba. The Takakura family was happy. Except for the pictures of baby Shouma and Himari. They were frowning and crying as soon they entered the real world. His eyebrows narrowed at this. Closing the album, he looked out the sliding door. The sun shined through the glass.

It wasn't fair. The Takakura family was happy, unlike the Natsume family. Why couldn't he be born in this one and not the broken one? Although, he recalled from the first night he spent here, when Chiemi wanted to look after Shouma. What was the point of that? That blue-haired teen could take care of himself. Minus today, what with him being in bed and sick. Speaking of which, he needed to check up on the patient.

Kanba rose up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets and found the cold patches, then walked upstairs. Opening the door, he quietly popped his head into the room. Shouma remained asleep, breathing heavily in and out. Entering inside, he went to the blue-haired teen and replaced the old cold patch with a new one.

Then, soft green eyes opened slightly. The redhead froze as he saw Shouma looking at him. They held a strong gaze before the sick patient smiled. It wasn't something Kanba wasn't used to seeing. It mostly frowns and scowls from the guy. Not…not something like a gentle and loving expression.

"Ta-chan, thank you for taking care of me…" His eyes closed again. The guy fell into a peaceful slumber.

"The hell?" Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach. Kanba hissed, "I'm not 'Ta-chan.'" Why did that simple name shift his mood such much? With a sigh, he left the room and did not look back at the blue-haired boy.

* * *

><p><em>"Ta-chan!"<em>

_A young Shouma cheerfully called out. He was running up a hill with a tree at the top of it. In his sight, a person, his face blocked by the tree's shadow, waved his hand at the boy. When the boy reached the top, everything was white. No tree. No one waited for him. _

_Suddenly, Shouma appeared in front of a school's entrance gates. He wore a gakuran and held a bag in his hands. Before his eyes, one by one, faceless people pointed fingers at him._

_"Ew! Disgusting!"_

_ "Why are we in the same class as him!"_

_"Don't let him infect you!"_

_"Who'd want to be friends with you?"_

_"Or even be with you!"_

_Shouma's face twisted in agony and whipped his hands up to cover his ears. It didn't work, as their words entered his head._

_"Disgusting!"_

_"Nasty!"_

_"Infecting!"_

_"I'm not!" he screamed. They didn't listen nor stop their painful taunts. He went on his knees and saw feet standing in front of him. Shouma looked up, and the feet belonged to the person from the tree before. A faint smile stretched on his agonized face._

_"Ta-chan, I–"_

_"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this. It's…repulsive."_

_That tiny piece of happiness shattered. His smile disappeared as Ta-chan walked away._

_"Ta-chan!"_

Shouma opened his eyes and violently jerked upright. He gasped for air. His hands turned a pale white as they gripped his futon too tightly. Calming his racing heartbeat, he felt hotness all over his body. Sweat ran down his face. Tears were ready to spill out.

That nightmare…why did it come back? He thought he moved on from the past. Putting it aside, he stood up and stumbled from wooziness. Carefully, he walked out of the room. He smelled something pleasant from the kitchen. The clock read one' o' clock. Looking down at himself, he was in pajamas. When did that happen?

Going downstairs, what he saw made his jaw drop. Kanba was cooking food? This redhead never ceased to surprise him.

The person noticed the new presence and turned around. "Ah, you're awake."

Shouma rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. "Why?"

"Hm?" Kanba turned off the stove, since all the food was done. He saw the blue-haired teen's knuckles tightened into balls.

"I don't get it at all."

"What don't you get?"

Shouma narrowed his eyes and shouted, "I don't understand you at all! All I wanted is have a great second-year but you had to come into the picture and make everything difficult! If anything, I don't want you here at all!"

Taking a deep breath, Shouma let out a coughing fit.

Kanba frowned. "You obviously have no idea what you're saying, since you're sick and all."

"I know that, but I can tell you that I can think clearly."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Neither one made a move until Shouma closed his eyes to cough.

_Bam!_

Shouma flashed his eyes open. Kanba's hand slammed into the wall, blocking the blue-haired teen's right side. If he didn't know any better, those green eyes turned cold as they locked with his eyes.

"You think I like all this attention? As the new kid in the neighborhood? Let me tell you this: I never asked to be part of his happy family. I chose to be here to get away from my crappy home. And I never intended to take your pathetic place in this family."

His arm fell to his side, and Kanba turned around. "Enjoy your food you ungrateful brat."

Shouma watched as the redhead left the house with a large click. He remained in the same spot until he dropped to the ground. His hands and bottom laid on the floor for a long time. Finally, he ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell…" His eyes wandered to the food on the counter. Regaining his strength, he decided to at least try the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Thank you for reaching the end of the chapter. Reviews of all kind are welcome. It'd be helpful to me and to further your enjoyment of this story. See ya later!


	4. Love Goes Around and Around

**Saya**: It's been a long time since I updated anything. It's cause of finals I'm studying for. Stupid Stats exam. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum. Wish I did though…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love Goes Around and Around<em>**

After much resting, Shouma's fever dropped a little bit around three in the afternoon. Not enough to attend school, but to do chores around the house. His eyes strayed to the door, wondering if the redhead would return after that outburst of his.

The doorbell rang, and he went to answer it. Sliding the door open, he found–

"Tabuki-sensei!"

"Yo, Takakura-kun." His homeroom teacher smiled, waving his hand and holding papers in his other. Ringo popped up from behind.

"Shouma-kun! Hope you don't mind the intrusion," she said, entering the house. The two took off their shoes and went straight to the living room. Shouma went to the couch and laid on it, putting a new cold wrap on his forehead.

"I can't believe a good student like you got sick," said the purple-haired teacher. The patient let out a weak chuckle. "Anyway, don't fall behind in your studies. You're lucky I know since childhood."

Shouma thanked his teacher, receiving the paperwork. Ringo and Tabuki chatted as he listened to them. Occasionally, he stared at Ringo before going to his teacher. Slapping his cheek, he felt a little bit hot and announced that he need to sleep again. The two bid him goodbye and left him in peace.

The sick student leaned against the doorway. He couldn't believe Tabuki-sensei took the time to see him in his busy schedule.

When did it all begin for him…?

**Flashback**

**During lunch, ten years ago.**

**At the playground.**

**Shouma's first meeting with Tabuki. An unknown feeling awakens…What was it called back then?**

A young boy held his injured knee close to his chest. Little drops of blood ran down his leg. He held his tears back, so no one would make fun of him. Several kids hovered around him, wondering what they should do. They were only six years old.

"What happened here?" A concerned voice asked. The children made a path for a mysterious teacher to walk through. He crouched down and made eye-contact with Shouma. The blue-haired kid backed away a little, scared of the stranger.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend."

Shouma stared at him with weary eyes. When a gentle hand reached out and paused, the young child wondered what stopped the man.

"Is it all right to look at your injury?" The man asked. Shouma, through glassy eyes, noticed his the man's hair was purple. Glasses were placed on the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes showed that he really was worried.

Young Shouma pursed his lips and showed his injury. The mysterious teacher observed it before breaking out into a small smile.

"Let's get you patched up. My name is Takubi Keiju. What's your name?"

"Takakura Shouma."

Shouma stared at the ceiling fan go by in a daze. Ringo and Tabuki left an hour ago. His fever went down greatly. His mind commanded him to make dinner, but his body didn't move an inch. His eyes glanced at the clock. Himari and Kanba would be returning home any minute now. He willed himself off the couch.

Curry.

The blue-haired teen changed his clothes and decided to make curry. An easy and simple dish. He heard the door slide open. Himari and Kanba arrived, immediately taking their shoes off. The smells of curry invaded their noses. Shouma wondered where the redhead went off after their confrontation.

"It smells good." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Whatever Shouma makes is delicious!" Himari declared, making Shouma's heart flutter. Leave it to his little sister to rejuvenate his energy. The three chowed down on their curry dinners. Two smiles, a small one and a big one, appeared on their faces.

"See, it's good," said Himari, continuing to eat her dinner. Shouma smiled at her. Kanba thought it wasn't bad. When the dishes were put away and Himari retired to her room, the two males sat on the couch. The silence was killing them. They didn't know what to do at that point.

"I'm sorry."

Kanba stared at the blue-haired teen. Did he hear that right? His eyes locked with green eyes.

"I snapped at you earlier today. I'm just frustrated," he said. The redhead raised an eyebrow, but continued listening. "The easiest to say this is…I'm jealous of you. I shouldn't be, since you told me you had a hard life before coming to this house. I want to take back what I said. Can we start over?"

Kanba contemplated what choices he had in his hands. One, he could carry on with his cold and upfront attitude, making sure he didn't feel to close to them. Two, he can make amends and start over. But that'll get him hurt in the end when he leaves the house. With a sigh, he reached his decision.

"Call me aniki, and we're even."

Shouma's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "Eh?"

Kanba smirked. "And I want a bento for tomorrow."

"The hell?" Shouma cracked a smile. He stood up and went to kitchen to make lunches for tomorrow. Kanba felt something heavy lifted off his chest. Shaking the feeling off, the redhead grabbed the remote and watched nighttime t.v.

"Aniki!"

Shouma earned a groan from the sleeping redhead.

"It's time to get up!"

"Five minutes!" The blue-haired teen frowned, shaking his roommate.

"Kanba, I already gave you five minutes!"

Kanba woke up in a grumpy mood. It wasn't right for anyone to wake up at seven-thirty in the morning. It wasn't sane for any human. He looked at Shouma, who was already in his West Garden High uniform.

"All right, all right." The redhead got up and grabbed his uniform from the closet. While changing, he thought about last night. He asked Shouma to call him aniki. What made him say that? An impulse? He got away from his house to stop being the big brother. When Shouma called him that this morning, it was pleasant, something he didn't felt when he was with his biological family.

"Are you ready yet?" Shouma called from the kitchen. He walked downstairs and sat the table with Himari. For some reason, the girl was beaming with happiness. He wondered what made her so cheery in this ungodly hour.

"Both you and Sho-chan made up." She smiled at the redhead. "Now he calls you aniki. I'm glad you guys made up."

Kanba smirked as he leaned back. "Of course I'm the aniki."

"Oh, getting all that so early in the morning." Shouma said with his eyes closed, holding a tray of food. He turned around. "Guess I'll take this delicious food away."

"Hey!"

Shouma turned his head around and smiled. Kanba smirked as he playfully punched him in the arm. The blue-haired teen set the tray on the table. Another breakfast without the parents. However, Chiemi and Kenzan told them that they'd be home by tomorrow night. The Takakura siblings couldn't wait for their arrival.

"Himari-chan!"

"Ah!" Himari stood up and rant to the door. Her two friends smiled at her. "Hibari-chan! Hikari-chan!"

"Are you ready?" The pink-haired girl, Hibari, asked. Himari nodded, saying goodbye to her two brothers. The trio left the house, with Hibari and Hikari bombarding questions at the Takakura daughter.

"Who was the redhead?"

"A friend of Shouma's?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

Himari smiled, saying, "Kan-chan is Kan-chan. He's my brother. That's all."

Her best friends leaned their heads behind, looked at each other, and shrugged. The trio moved onto another conversation. With the two boys, they leisurely took their time going to school. Kanba went to buy some snacks on the way to the train station. Shouma left him to go ahead, due to morning duties.

_Thud._

"Sorry!"

"Ah, Shouma-kun!"

The blue-haired teen looked up and saw Tabuki's face. He blushed as he stepped back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah." The high schooler said with a light blush.

"Make sure to take care of yourself more."

Shouma nodded.

"Are you free this weekend?"

The person in question stopped thinking and said, "What?"

"Ringo-chan wanted me to go bird-watching with her. I'm taking an old friend with me. Would you like to join us? It's been a while since we hung out," his sensei said with a small smile. How could the teen refuse?

"Sure, I'd like to go!"

"That's great to hear." Tabuki turned around and walked away. "See you on Sunday!"  
>Shouma watched his teacher vanish out of his sight. A tiny spark of happiness grew inside of him. He snapped out of it, pinching his cheeks, and headed for the school. He couldn't wait for Sunday. However, he was oblivious of Kanba's eyes aimed at him. The redhead held his plastic bag with his snacks in it loosely. His thoughts wandered around Shouma and that purple-haired homeroom teacher of theirs.<p>

Kanba shook his head and muttered, "One year. Just one year."

Shouma was so happy when Sunday came along. He stopped himself from staring Tabuki-sensei longer than necessary. Ringo was her usual self, declaring that she was one step closer to her destiny aka to be Tabuki Kenju's wife. He laughed wholeheartedly at her antics.

The blue-haired teen ate leftovers for breakfast. He wore a light-blue and white plaid over a white T-shirt and navy blue jeans. Himari saw this, smiled, and poked at his arm.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yes," her older brother said with cheeriness, "and I'll probably be back by five or six. Will you be all right on your own?"

"I have Kan-chan."

"Yeah." The two looked to see Kanba on the staircase. "She has Kan-chan, Sho-chan." The blue-haired teen puffed his cheeks as the redhead smirked at his reaction. As he went to the kitchen, Shouma went to the door followed by his younger sister. She looked at him with a sullen expression when he was putting on his shoes. He stood up, adjusting his shoulder bag, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Himari?"

Suddenly, his sister embraced him in a tight hug.

"Sho-chan, are you really okay? Being with Ta-chan?"

**Flashback**

**Three years ago.**

**At the playground.**

**I was chasing Sho-chan when he ran from the house. I didn't knew why until I asked him why. Everything made sense afterwards…**

"Sho-chan!"

Himari, eleven years old, called Shouma's name. She was panting and sweating from chasing her older brother. The sun was setting when the family was having dinner and he ran out of the house, making her tail after him. The cat-and-mouse game led to the park. A lone figure sat on one of the swings, kicking back and forth.

"Sho-chan," she said, standing in front of him. No words were exchanged between them. She studied the bandages and bruises on his face. Walking towards the empty swing, Himari sat on it and waited. Minutes of silence passed before Shouma spoke.

"Himari."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Himari stared at him and said, "I promise."

Shouma became silent again. He tilted his head up and saw the starless sky. It felt empty to him. The words left his mouth.

"I'm…not straight."

Himari stared at her brother with no change in facial expression. Her eyes wandered to the ground, with parallel tracks under her feet.

"Those injuries…Is it because you like someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Ta-chan…"

"Himari?"

The young girl's memories were interrupted. She released her arms, and Shouma reached for the door. She waved her hand and told him to have a good trip with a smile. Shouma smiled back and left the house. Himari stared at the door for who knows how long. A finger lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey, Himari?" It was Kanba. He resembled her father at that very moment. "You okay?" She was blank before saying what was on her mind.

"It's Sho-chan."

"What about him?"

The girl stared at her before smiling and walked past him. "It's a secret."

Shouma waited at the park's statue. Some birds waddled to the pond, while other birds flew in the air.

"Shouma-kun!"

"Hi Oginome-san," he greeted back. His friend was breating hard. Probably from running too much. She wore a black T-shirt, dark green jacket, and a white skirt with brown sandals. The first thing she asked?

"How come you're here?"

"Hah? Tabuki-san asked me."

Ringo glared at him and turned around. Her bad mood disappeared when she saw her purple-haired prince coming towards her. She cheered and waved her hand. Her thoughts wandered around the person next to him. Her bad mood came back, only multiplied by ten when she saw who it was.

It was a woman. A woman who was a friend of Tabuki. She wore a white hat, white sundress, light purple scarf, and sandals. Her long, blonde locks of hair curled around her face. Blue eyes looked at the two teens.

"Hi, Ringo-chan, Shouma-kun." Tabuki smiled at his two students. He motioned his hand to the woman next to him. "This is my longtime friend, Yuri. Hope you two get along with her."

Shouma couldn't help but feel plain compared to the woman. She was beautiful, fit to be at Tabuki's side, and he was not.

The young man walked next to Tabuki as they strolled on the cement path. The two women were in front of them, with Ringo sending him a few glares. It wasn't his fault that she wanted to keep the woman away from her future husband.

"It's been such a long time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I've been able to relax as a teacher."

"Ah, I see. Why didn't you stay as a kindergarten teacher?"

Tabuki stopped walking and tilted his head up to see the sky. A few clouds passed by his vision. Shouma stared at him in a daze, mesmerized by that thoughtful yet blank expression on his teacher's face.

"Hey!"

The two men saw Ringo waving her arms. She wanted them to catch up with her and Yuri. They began walking again.

"Your question earlier…"

"Yes?"

Tabuki smiled at Shouma kindly. "I'm afraid that's a secret. Why don't we enjoy lunch now?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Reviews are very much appreciated guys! Thank you again!


	5. Love is Not Set in Stone

**Saya**: Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. I'll try to do weekly updates. Anyway, this is a slow-moving story, but it'll kick into high gear soon. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum. The characters were loaned to me for a certain amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love is Not Set in Stone<em>**

Kanba sat at a cafe with his date. His fingers lightly tapped on the table. He watched all sorts of people walk by in his view. The redhead looked like he was studying them, but he was too occupied with his thoughts.

"Hey, Kanba-kun."

"Hm?" His focus shifted to the girl in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't get enough sleep."

"That's fine." His date smiled and said, "We went to the zoo. Walking must exhaust you out."

"Yeah…"

"Kanba."

The said person widened his eyes. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He turned his head to make sure he wasn't going crazy. A girl with curled, red hair framed her sharp face. She wore a light brown and black vest, red tie, light brown skirt, black stockings, and black shoes.

"Who's this?" His date asked. She felt a sliver of jealously, but mostly curious when she saw Kanba become surprised. The mysterious girl narrowed her eyes, and glared at her. A shiver went up her spine. What did she do? She was guilty of nothing for crying out loud!

"Who are you?"

"Masako."

The stranger's eyes changed from anger to worry. They aimed themselves at the redhead. She shouted, "Kanba, return home! Mario-san and I miss your presence!"

"I'm not coming back."

"Why!?"

"Because I don't want to deal with the crazy family!" He declared, suddenly standing up. His blood pressure rose from the rising emotions. A gasp escaped the stranger's mouth, but she returned to her default manner: elegance.

"You will return to us."

The woman said no more and stormed out of the cafe. Customers and employees looked at the door before glancing back at Kanba. He waved his hand, apologizing in sign language. Business returned to normal, and the redhead apologized to his date.

"It's fine. Besides the interruption, I liked it."

The redhead nodded and continued his date without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"Shouma-kun."<p>

"Yes?"

"How come you don't call me 'Ta-chan' anymore?"

Shouma drank too fast, and it went down the wrong throat. He coughed for a bit.

"Are you okay?" His teacher was worried, rubbing the teen's back. His student nodded shakily, and he smiled. "Good, I didn't want to attend a student's funeral because they choked to death. It'd make me sad."

"Yeah, um, do you want me to call you that again?" Shouma scratched his cheek, looking to the side. "Aren't I a bit old to say that too?"

"You're never too old to call me that. Whatever works for you," Tabuki said, "but don't say that at school, okay?"

The blue-haired teen blushed to his Adam's apple and muttered, "Ta-chan…"

"See? Was that so hard?"

_Yes!_

It became dark at the park, and the group decided to pack up. Ringo left first, then Yuri, leaving the two men to themselves. Tabuki decided to walk Shouma home. The green-eyed teen was nervous the whole time.

"Didn't you love those birds?" His eyes sparkled as he spoke, "Ah, as I expected, birds are amazing animals!" The teen chuckled at his teacher's rant. It was enough to hear his voice. No, it felt good.

"I'm so glad you turned out to be a good kid."

Shouma felt a pang in his heart. He wasn't a good kid, harboring a secret.

"One day, you'll find someone who will make you live happily ever after."

The high schooler tightened his fists. Nails dug into his skin. One deep breathe and–

"Ta-chan."

"Ah, you called me that. And yes, what is it?"

His green eyes burned with determination.

"I like you."

Tabuki was surprised. "Eh?"

"Ta-chan, I like you." Shouma felt his entire body was set on fire. He kept staring at the ground and said, "I like you a lot."

An unsettling silence fell on them. Hope and growing disappointment were the only things the teen felt at the time. He didn't want to be look at his teacher's face.

"Shouma-kun."

Kenju didn't see any movement in his student's body. He called again, "Shouma-kun. Please look up."

Slowly, the student tilted his head up. Despair quickly filled inside him when Tabuki looked at him with sad eyes.

"Your feelings are truly touching. However, I cannot return those feelings the same way. I want to, but I have to be honest with you and myself. I'm sorry, Shouma-kun. I hope we can still be friends though."

Lowering his head, Shouma clenched his teeth and stared at the ground. He knew it. He always knew it. Vision became glassy, darkening a bit. Tears threatened to fall at any time, but his crumbling will held them back.

"Shouma-kun?"

"I knew it," he whispered to himself, "I should have seen this coming." It became junior high all over again. Classmates, second-years, third-years; every single one of them laughed and mocked at his orientation. It just wasn't fair. Won't anything good happen to him in his life? Yes, he had a great family, but the scars from the past were too much for them to heal.

_I guess…I'll never amount to anything for him._

"_Do you want to?"_ A mysterious voice echoed in his head. It belonged to a small child, possibly a girl, but Shouma barely registered it. The disappointment hung over his mind. It asked, _"If you can intertwine his fate with yours, would you?"_

_Yes, I want to._

Suddenly, words floated in his head. Out loud, he said, _"Let's share the fruit of fate."_

A brilliant light flashed before his eyes. When it died down, Shouma found half of glowing, red apple in his hand. It disappeared into red smoke. The young man wondered where the light come from and where the apple disappeared to.

"I'm so flattered to hear those words."

All that disappointment melted away, replaced by pure shock. Green eyes focused on the purple-haired man. He saw the same gentle face from the day they met. A hand reached out and patted his head, ruffling his hair too.

"Unfortunately–"

Shouma sighed. Guess that fate thing was too good to be–

"–my job as a teacher prevents me to reciprocate your feelings. When you graduate, we'll see about it."

Shouma thought he misheard those words. His eyes widened.

"Let me fall in love with you. I want us to date after we get to know each other. Well, we do, but I want to do it again."

Shouma listened to each word as his heart beat fast against his chest.

"However, I have one condition. You promise to keep it?" Tabuki saw his student nod and said, "Within those two years, if you find someone else and fall in love with him or her, then we cannot date. Okay?"

Shouma couldn't believe it. A big smile formed on his face. How could he not? He wanted to melt from pure joy. And he knew he wasn't going to want anyone but Tabuki Kenju. Happiness bubbled at the pit of his stomach.

"Yes!"

Tabuki smiled and leaned his forehead against Shouma's forehead. Closing the distance between them, his lips pecked the unsuspecting pair and pulled back. He smiled when he saw Shouma turn bright red.

The blue-haired always imagined kissing the older man, but this was happening way too fast. In fact, that was his first kiss! While panicking under his dazed expression, Tabuki's hand grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled him along.

"Let's get you back home."

As the men walked off, they did not notice another pair of green eyes watching them.

"Shouma?" he whispered.

"What is it, Kanba?" His date asked. The redhead stared off into space and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Shouma couldn't believe it. Tabuki-sensei had feelings for him too. It was incredible. Too good to be true. As he rolled on his bedroom floor, a pink object caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow. That was never there before. Going near it, his hand picked it while his eyes examined the item.<p>

"Destiny…Diary?" He said the English title. An odd name. Before he pried it open, Himari called him to come downstairs. "Coming!" Knowing that Kanba might make fun of him, he put the mysterious book in his school bag. It may seem odd, but it was better than leaving it in the room for the redhead to accidentally find it.

Unknown to him, within the pages of the diary, words were written.

_Love life in exchange for location revealed._

* * *

><p>Kanba couldn't shake off that feeling so easily. Watching Shouma being kissed by someone had been repeating in his mind. The one who kissed his (surrogate) brother was someone whose face he didn't see. One thing he did know was the person wasn't a girl.<p>

It was a man.

The height was a dead giveaway, assuming Shouma didn't go for tall women. The other thing was the lack of curves. Yes, the redhead's eyes were that sharp. He did spend a lot of time with the feminine counterpart.

Anyway, it wasn't that he was against the fact Shouma was gay. Maybe. Or just attracted to that one guy.

He let out another sigh. His ototou was staring at that weird purple-haired teacher, acting way too happy and mushy. It must because of that park incident.

_Wait, Shouma's happy whenever that Tabuki guy is teaching. That means–_Kanba connected the dots.

"The hell!?" He suddenly stood up, knocking his chair down. His classmates turned around to stare at him. Tabuki stopped writing on the board and tilted his head. He asked if the redhead was all right, but his student didn't hear it.

"Aniki."

Kanba snapped out of his revelation and looked to his side. Worry painted Shouma's face. Letting out a deep breathe, he fixed his chair and sat down on it. He asked for the class to continue. Kanba leaned in his hand and saw a folded paper on his desk. He read the message. It came from his younger brother.

_Are you okay?_

A smile formed on his face. Grabbing his pencil, he wrote on it and tossed the paper back to the messenger. Shouma read the message and frowned at it. He turned his head sideways, giving his aniki the look.

"The one time I worry about you, and it's about a girl?" The blue-haired boy crumpled the tiny paper, putting it in his desk, and turned to the face the front. Kanba smirked at him before facing the front with a calculating expression.

Something about Tabuki bothered him. He was nice, but that was the thing. It felt unnatural, as if it was forced. Then, Kanba caught himself in his thoughts and shook his head. Getting involved with this foster home wasn't supposed to be part of his plan. He was supposed to be detached from anything called a family.

_This is getting harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Review? :)


	6. There are Never Enough Surprises

**Saya**: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum. The characters were loaned to me for a certain amount of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There are Never Enough Surprises<strong>_

Shouma never saw Kanba disappearing from the classroom so fast before, as if the room was on fire or something. It was probably an important date. With a shrug, he packed his stuff. Today, his parents were returning home and he wanted to make his special dinner for them.

The young man went to the grocery store and looked for ingredients. He checked off everything he needed except for one item. A roll of cabbage. It had to be the half-off one. He didn't have enough money for the pricier vegetable.

"Here."

Someone held their white-gloved hand out to Shouma. He looked at what was in the hand, and his eyes widened. It was the half-off roll of cabbage! He looked to thank the person and stopped. It was a man maybe in his twenties. His pink-and-white hair stood out in his eyes, which was tied off in a ponytail. Next were his pink-colored eyes, along with that pale skin. He never seen that color in anyone.

_An albino? But who would have pink hair?_

The man smiled, closing his eyes, and said, "Well? Are you going to take it?"

"Oh!" Shouma snapped out of his gaze and took the vegetable. He bowed and thanked him politely.

"It's not a problem. Now, if you excuse me," said the man, retreating his hand back. "Have a good evening." He turned around and walked off. The young teen noticed the man was wearing a white jacket, black shirt, white pants, and white boots. For some reason, the outfit worked for him.

_What am I doing? I like Tabuki! I mean Ta-chan! Argh!_

Shouma went to the cash register and paid for the food. He raced back to his house, not noticing the man looking at him.

"Isn't it electrifying, shounen? We shall meet again."

* * *

><p>"We're home!"<p>

Kenzan opened the door and let his wife enter their home first. She smiled as the smells of dinner surrounded her.

"What smells good?" her husband asked. They saw Shouma cooking dinner, too concentrated to say hi to them. The parents walked to the living room, where Himari was watching t.v. They greeted their daughter with big hugs and kisses. Chiemi asked where Kanba was.

"Oh, Kan-chan's on a date."

"Again?" Kenzan really couldn't believe that boy could date so many women. He took a seat at the table, with his wife sitting next to him. Shouma, wearing a big smile, carried a tray of food the table. He saw his parents and flinched, almost dropping the tray.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," his father said with a smirk.

"We didn't want to interrupt your cooking." Chiemi smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "You looked like you were having so much fun." Shouma blushed at his mother's comment. He set the tray down and began dinner. It was quiet at the table, as they enjoyed their food.

"Sho-chan has some good news to tell."

Kenzan and Chiemi stopped eating to look at their son, who glared at his younger sister. She kept her smile up.

"What is it?" Chiemi asked.

"Okaa-san," her son called. He looked at her and at his hands. "I…confessed to Ta-chan." He heard nothing but silence afterwards.

"How did it go?" His father knew of Ta-chan. He wasn't disapproving of his son's preferences. However, he did want to know if Tabuki did anything to make his son unhappy, then the purple-haired teacher will pay. He listened with big ears.

Himari squeezed her brother's arm gently, saying it will be all right. He nodded and looked at his parents.

"Because of his job, he said he'll wait for me."

Chiemi widened her eyes as did her smile. Kenzan let out a relived sigh. They both patted and ruffled their son's back and hair respectively.

"Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah," Shouma said, smiling at the thought of Ta-chan. Then, the door clicked. Entering the living room was Kanba.

"Something smells good." He noticed the family's mood. It was over the top happy. "Did something happen?"

Chiemi looked at her biological son, wondering if he'll reveal himself to their surrogate son. Instead, Shouma smiled and said that he was happy to have his parents back. Chiemi looked at Kenzan, but he remained quiet.

"Anyway, got any more food for me?" Kanba sat down, and Shouma pouted.

"You could say please."

"Please, Sho-kun?"

"Don't call me that aniki." This earned the blue-haired teen surprised looks from his parents. He asked what was it.

"Aw, you called Kanba aniki!" Chiemi cooed. "When did this happen?"

"When Sho-chan caught the cold," said Himari, taking a sip of her miso soup. Shouma hid his face away as his mother looked at him with concern.

"You were sick!?"

"It was only for a few days!"

"You should have called us," his father said.

"I didn't want to interrupt you from your work," Shouma said, taking his empty plate to the kitchen. He returned with a new plate, with food on it, and put it in front of Kanba. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, oh great cook!" Kanba said sarcastically. His ototou rolled his eyes and went to wash the dishes. Everyone went to their own thing. Kenzan went to watch some news. Himari entered her bedroom to read. Chiemi helped her son with the washing. Kanba kept eating his dinner. He did have to wonder why the Takakura children didn't call their parents when Shouma got sick.

When Shouma dismissed himself to do homework, Chiemi sat next to Kanba and Kenzan turned off the television. The redhead wondered if there was going to be an intervention.

"Kanba-kun."

"Yes?"

Chiemi pursed her lips and said, "If any of you get sick, please let us know immediately. We don't care if we get pulled away from work."

"Why?" Kanba raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know why these parents were with him, discussing such things.

"Kanba-kun," Kenzan called in a serious tone. "Because of our jobs, Shouma-kun and Himari-chan have to raise themselves most of time. If we do anything to help them, they feel…useless. As if they can't do anything."

"We never wanted them to feel that way, but they're very stubborn," Chiemi said, a hint of sadness present in her voice. "They want to be less of burden to us, even though we never thought of them like that. I was so happy to hear that Sho-kun and Himari-chan have grown fond of you. Would it be all right for you to look after them in our places?"

Kanba wondered what he should do. He didn't want to grow any attachments. Instead, he said, "Okay, I will."

The words just left his mouth on an impulse. Chiemi smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Kanba-kun."

"You have our thanks," Kenzan said with a small smile. The parents returned to whatever they were doing before. Kanba finished his dinner and decided to do his homework. Well, half of what he was assigned today.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Himari."<p>

"What is it, Sho-chan?"

"Why are you taking me with you?"

The Takakura siblings were walking towards the train station, using their passes to get through the gates. Their destination? A music company where Hibari and Hikari awaited their final partner. Not Shouma.

"You and Ta-chan haven't done anything yet huh?" She asked back.

"No," Shouma said, frowning. "Why'd you ask?" All he received was her smile that told him something bad might happen, mostly applied to him. After thirty minutes, they arrived where Himari's friends were at and–

"Ah, Shouma-kun!"

The blue-haired teen couldn't believe it. Tabuki, dressed in semiformal clothing, waved his hand at him. He looked at him and at himself. He was only wearing a shirt and pants. If only he knew about this surprise, then he wouldn't embarrass his crush. If only…

"Where would you like to go Shouma-kun?" he asked, not caring about the teen's clothing predicament. His student always looked in his eyes. The girls eyed the two men, wondering if they'll see any action.

"Um, probably…the aquarium."

Tabuki nodded, taking the blue-haired teen's hand, and took off. They bid the girls goodbye and disappeared into the crowds.

"Wow, that guy suited Shouma-kun!" Hibari shouted.

"I know right?" Himari asked with a smile.

"Anyway, let's do what we came here for," said Hikari. The girls stepped into the music building, with hope burning inside them.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you worried you might get in trouble?"<p>

The two men arrived at the aquarium, walking through the entrance. Tabuki only laughed at Shouma's question, making his student if he said anything stupid.

"I understand why you'd be worried," Kenju said, "however, I assure you that we're in a different district, so no one from school will find out. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I can say that we're childhood friends."

"Which we are," Shouma finished. He grabbed a map and considered what exhibit to go first. It was a rather hard decision. His teacher looked over his shoulder and asked what his favorite aquatic animal was.

"Oh, it's penguins."

"Let's save that for last then," Tabuki suggested. He smiled, pointing at the fish symbol. "We can look at the fishes first, lunch, and finally, birds. That way, we can enjoy our feathered friends."

Tabuki led Shouma the way around the aquarium. His student looked so happy, and it made feel proud of himself. It _has_ been a long time since he has hung out with the student. He talked with the boy in engaging conversations. It was better than hearing people talk and not listen to what he had to say.

Shouma wanted to burst from excitement and happiness. It has been what, three years since he hung out with Tabuki. During those years, he wanted to escape the hardship of hiding his orientation. It still scared him that someone might see him with his teacher, but it will be worth it to him.

For lunchtime, Shouma asked his date to buy a miso ramen as he searched for a table. He sat at a two-seater on the second floor. No one would notice from the window he was with his teacher alone, and it had a great view of the penguins.

"_Seizon senryaku."_

"Huh?"

Something wasn't feel right to him. Shouma stood up and looked around his surroundings. All things were frozen in time. He saw Tabuki, holding a tray with curry and his ramen on it, in mid-step of walking.

"Isn't it electrifying?"

The boy whipped himself around, finding nothing. The voice sounded familiar though. "What the–"

"We meet again shounen."

"Who are you?"

He felt something close to his body, whispering, "I wonder if you're truly the Groom of Fate."

"Huh?"

Everything moved again. All sounds rang in his ears. The young man wondered if he was going crazy. Frowning, he scratched his head.

"Shouma-kun?"

The student saw Tabuki in front of him, looking at him curiously. He heard from him, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's good." Shouma smiled at the scent of food and said, "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Thanks for reading! Review? :3


	7. Just When Things are Getting Good…

**Saya**: I apologize for not updating for a year. It's hard when you leave the fandom and write several stories for other fandoms. However, I have no intention of abandoning this story. I feel rusty trying to write for this fandom again. I'll do my best. Thanks for being so patient. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just When Things are Getting Good…<strong>_

"Why do you like penguins, Shouma-kun?"

Green eyes turned to look at his teacher. They returned to the penguins again. Shouma slumped forward, laying his head on his arms. He said, "Usually, birds fly right? There's the fact penguins can't fly for one thing. I'm not trying to say it's a bad thing. I like them because they can swim. It shows how they can be special in their own way. It's how I relate to them."

"How do you relate to them?"

"Well," Shouma said, "it's because I feel like a penguin, wanting to fly with the other birds. The best I can do is looking up from the ocean." Burying his head further unleashed a wave of detachment. He felt a hand running through his hair.

"Shouma-kun, someone may be going through the same waters as you. However, don't ever think you're alone in this world. After all, I'm on your side." The boy looked at Tabuki, who smiled at him. His arms gently wrapped around the smaller body, bringing him closer to his body. Shouma's heartbeat increased as his eyes widened. Soon, he closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment of happiness.

Deep down, Shouma knew this relationship might work out. It may not in the future, but damn him if he wasn't going to be happy right now. He returned the hug, squeezing Tabuki to him. A dream came true.

"Shouma?"

And rudely interrupted. The young man quickly pushed himself away from Tabuki and turned his head to the side. It was Kanba. Why was his aniki here? There were no signs of any female presence around the redhead. Tabuki smiled and greeted at him as if he were passing by.

Kanba didn't know what to say. His suspicions were cleared up, but he didn't know what to think of it. Shouma was with a man. And the man was their teacher for crying out loud!

"What are doing here?" he asked. His tone sounded as if it came from a protective, older brother. Kanba came between them, disliking the smile on the purple-haired teacher's face.

"Shouma-kun and I have known each other for a long time. We're just reacquainting ourselves again."

"Besides aniki," Shouma called out. "What are you doing here?" Kanba quickly thought of his comeback.

"I'm here to scout this place if it was good for any potential dates."

The blue-haired teen sighed, completely expecting it might do something with dating.

"So, Shouma-kun, would kindly introduce me to your aniki?"

"Oh, right! This is–"

"Natsume Kanba." The redhead interrupted. He was going to introduce himself, not by someone else. He held out his hand, but kept his glare at the teacher. Tabuki shook his hand firmly. Not bad for someone who looked scrawny.

"And you already know me, Natsume-kun. I didn't know Shouma-kun knew you on a personal level."

"I'm currently living with the Takakura family for one year."

"Then, can you watch over Shouma-kun when I'm not around?"

Kanba narrowed his eyes. First the guy's parents, now his teacher and childhood friend. Did Shouma cause worry whenever he went that he needed to be look after? What did he do to earn that?

His grip tightened.

"Yes, I can."

Tabuki closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Natsume-kun."

Shouma watched both men let go of each other's hands. He sensed the tension between them, but couldn't interrupt them.

"Anyway, Shouma-kun." Tabuki focused his attention on his date. "Would you like to continue where we left off?"

"I'd–" Suddenly, his hand was tugged, along with his body, away from Tabuki. He watched as his teacher's face grew with shock and shrank from the distance. Whipping his head forward, he frowned as his eyes narrowed on the redhead. The blue-haired teen tugged his hand back. The duo stopped running, bending down to breath, and looked at each other.

"What was that for?" Shouma spoke first. Kanba frowned. Honestly, he hated seeing Shouma with that teacher of theirs. Something about that purple-haired guy screamed unnatural. He didn't like him one bit.

"I don't like it."

"Huh?" Shouma stared at the redhead.

"I don't like you being with Tabuki."

At these words, Shouma frowned. "What? What don't you like me being with him?"

Kanba stopped to think for a moment. Why didn't he like seeing Shouma with Tabuki? He should be happy that his blue-haired otoutou found someone who loved him back. But that's not how he felt at all. In fact, he felt angry. He didn't want Tabuki near Shouma. That purple-haired teacher can go move to another country, so long he wasn't near the Takakura boy. He gave his answer.

"I don't know…" Shouma sighed and turned around.

"I'm going back to Tabuki-sensei," he said. "See you at home." The young man left the redhead alone in a dark room, with several fishes swimming by the glass. A hand ran through his messy locks before gripping it tightly.

"What's happening to me? Why…?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, Shouma-kun!" Tabuki waved at the Takakura boy, who waved back. "Glad to see you're back. You okay? Did Natsume-kun give you a hard time?" Shouma shook his head. Then, the purple-haired adult hugged his student. The blue-haired teen closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth engulfing him.<p>

"To be honest, I was a little jealous when Natsume-kun stormed off with you," Tabuki whispered into Shouma's ear, making him shiver. His hold tightened. "But I'm glad you're back in my arms again."

The blue-haired teen hummed. He was released from Tabuki's hold, and stared into those lovely green eyes. They held hands as they walked through the aquarium. It was then that his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the sender.

_Himari…!_

The teen opened his cell and read the text.

_Sho-chan! Hibari-chan, Hikari-chan, and I passed our auditions! ^_^ You're the first one to hear the news! A future idol in the making!_

A smile formed on Shouma's face. He congratulated his younger sister and her friends. As he closed his phone, it was taken away by Tabuki. He raised an eyebrow, and his crush offered him a mysterious smile.

"We don't need any distractions."

Shouma nodded and smiled. While he wasn't looking, Tabuki slipped the cellphone into his bag. It was for the best.

* * *

><p>Himari couldn't believe it. It was so exciting! A new chapter in her life! Her head was up above cloud nine. Some good fortunate finally struck the Takakura children. Honestly, with Shouma going out with his long, unrequited crush and she passing her audition. It couldn't get any better than this!<p>

As the three friends were walking across the street, a truck sped around the corner. Its driver was out of control, losing his grip on the steering wheel. Everyone on the sidewalk panicked, and they screamed at the three girls.

"What are you doing!?"

"Run!"

"Get out of the way!"

The three girls couldn't process the information in time. They turned their heads and saw nothing but light.

_Crash!_

* * *

><p>Shouma ran as fast he could. He had to. His little sister was in an accident.<p>

_Why?_

_Why did this happen when everything was turning good for us?_

_I don't understand…_

His date with Tabuki was ruined. It wasn't the news that soured the date. It was his crush's behavior. While possessiveness is an attractive quality for some, it wasn't for the blue-haired teen. He looked for his phone when he heard the ringer go off. It turned out to be in Tabuki's bag, and he tried to get it. The purple-haired man, instead of giving it back, just kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Tabuki-san! I have to answer it!"

"But Shouma-kun, we're on a date. We can't have any interruptions."

"Tabuki-san, you're not serious are you?"

"I am."

Shouma didn't want to resort to violent tactics, but his phone kept ringing and ringing for five minutes straight. He had to answer it. With a straight punch, his date fell on his knees and coughed harshly.

"I'm sorry, Ta-chan." The blue-haired teen quickly snagged his phone from Tabuki's bag and ran away. He checked his phone. Missed calls from his parents. Pressing the send button, he heard nothing but clattering in the background.

"What's happened?"

"Shouma! It's terrible!" His mom sobbed into the phone. She couldn't talk properly and wept. He wondered what made her this upset. Then, he heard shuffling noises.

"Shouma," his dad called out.

"Otou-san, what happened!?" Shouma screamed into the phone.

"Himari and her friends…they were hit by a truck earlier this afternoon!" While his legs didn't stop running, his heart dropped. Everything in sight became darker and colder than the nights usually were in Japan.

Hit…

Truck…

This afternoon?

"What hospital!?" Once his father told him the address, Shouma hoped he could make it on time. He did not, absolutely not want this!

It was already past seven when he past through the hospital doors. Rapidly signing in, the teen made his way to Himari's room. There, he saw his parents. His mother was wiping her eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot red, as was her nose. Kenzan stood next to her, having his hand on her shoulder. Even though he didn't look it, Shouma could feel the distress radiating from him.

Chiemi then lifted her head up and spotted her son. She jumped off of her seat and tackled Shouma with a gripping hug. She felt his arms returning the hug.

"Shouma, you made it." Chiemi sniffled. Her arms trembled. "I'm glad you made it."

"Okaa-san, where's Himari?" His mother released her son and grasped his hand. She led him in front of a room. Through a glass window, he saw her. Himari laid upon a hospital spreader. Many white bandages wrapped around her. The heart monitor beeped at a slower pace than most heartbeats.

Shouma's hands balled into fists. He whispered, "Himari…your brother's here. Please, move. Anything…"

His parents sensed his pain and shared it together. Chiemi hugged her boy from behind. Kenzan placed his arm around Shouma's shoulder, firmly pulling his two loved ones closer to him. It felt odd without his daughter in the arrangement.

The family awaited for news about Himari's condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Thanks for reading! Review? :3


	8. A Mysterious Gift

**Saya**: Phew! After three months, I found new motivation to post the latest chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mawaru Penguindrum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Mysterious Gift<strong>_

It has been several days since Himari's admittance to the hospital. Her friends remained in a coma as well. Shouma constantly took the time to visit them individually and replace their flower vase. He couldn't ask Kanba to go with him, not after that fight he had with him. He couldn't ask Tabuki either. His face rested inside the palm of his hand. His memories flashed back to yesterday, before his hospital visit.

**Flashback**

**After school, yesterday.**

**In the hallway.**

**Ta-chan, are you the same one…**

"Takakura-kun."

"Yes?"

"Can you see me after class?"

When the two were alone, Shouma thought his crush would ask what happened. Instead, a forceful kiss was placed on his lips. Struggling, he managed to breath for a moment.

"S-Stop!" But Tabuki shoved his mouth against his again. A tongue tried to pry through his mouth. Eyes widening, he used all of his strength to push his teacher away. Panting, he looked at the purple-haired man. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious, Shouma?" The blue-haired teen shivered when the teacher called his name out without a honorific. "I love you. I don't want anyone getting in between us."

"But my sister's in the hospital! I have to see her!"

"She'll be fine without you."

Shouma never wanted this type of relationship. Biting his lip, he turned around and ran away. It pained his heart, but he couldn't take any more of this destructive relationship. Before he knew it, his legs brought him to the hospital.

_What happened to you Ta-chan? You weren't like this…_

The blue-haired teen stood before his sister's bedside. Himari's face grew paler with each day. It was then that a doctor entered the room. He asked if his little sister would be waking up any time soon. The look on the doctor's face unnerved him.

"I'm sorry, but you and your family must be prepared for the worst." When the doctor left the room, Shouma dropped to his knees. The ache didn't compare to the newly-made fear in his heart. If that was true, then…

No, Himari couldn't die! She couldn't! She was his beloved sister! The daughter of Takakura Kenzan and Chiemi! The faint beeping of the heart monitor was joined by another sound.

"_Hello?"_

Shouma whipped his head up. It wasn't Himari's voice. But it belonged to a girl. No one else but he and his sister were in the room. It sounded familiar too. He heard it from somewhere…

"_Do you wish to save your sister's life?"_ His eyes widened.

"Yes!"

"_Do you have the Destiny Dairy with you?"_

"I do." The boy pulled the pink book out. It was locked. However, the lock glowed and mysteriously disappeared. The lights turned off. Screams were heard throughout the hospital building. He panicked when he didn't hear the heart monitor. However, the pages of the dairy flipped through at a wicked speed.

_"What would you give up in exchange for you sister's life?"_ Shouma thought about it. He wasn't too sure anymore. Suddenly, Tabuki flashed in his mind. He remembered the voice now! It was the same one that told him he could intertwine his destiny with Tabuki! As much as it pained him, he decided it was for the best.

_I'll break the first deal in exchange for her life._

_"Then let's share the fruit of fate."_

Everything was in enveloped in light. Shouma's eyes widened when he and Himari disappeared from the room. They floated in an empty void. He gasped when Tabuki appeared before him. His figure turned into a silhouette, as a red apple appeared at the very center of his being. A mysterious force dove into his chest and pulled it out. Tabuki turned into glass, shattering into a million of pieces. Suddenly, his heart began to hurt. Clenching his chest, he watched in pain as the apple split in half. One half entered his body. The other half moved and entered Himari's body.

Then, everything returned to normal. Shouma, clenching his heart, heard the heart monitor. The beat changed. It became faster. Soon, it steadied itself. Ignoring the pain, he stood up by grabbing the bedside. Color returned to Himari's face. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and saw Shouma.

"Sho-chan!" Himari attacked him with a hug. Relief flooded his veins. Breaking his hold, he released the tears and hugged her back. Damn the pain. He was so thankful to see his sister being well.

"I thought I was going to die!"

"You're not going to die," he whispered. "You have a dream to fulfill."

Himari realized that he was talking about her dream of becoming a famous idol with her friends. She smiled, saying, "Yeah. I can't die yet. I have to be popular all over Japan with Hibari and Hikari."

Their parents arrived at the hospital an hour later. They were overjoyed to see their daughter awake and well. Hibari and Hikari escaped their hospital rooms to see their friend. Meanwhile, Shouma excused himself to the restroom. When he locked himself in a stall, the teen gasped when he opened his shirt.

A scar. It was etched right over his heart and looked fresh. There was no blood, and he was grateful for that. It must have been the dairy's doing. Not only did it brought Shouma and Tabuki together, but it saved Himari's life. This thing was powerful. However, the dairy should only be used in dire situations. As it was tucked away in his jacket, a new message was inscribed inside.

_The price of canceling a deal and creating a new one…_

_Life is cut in half._

* * *

><p>The Takakura family decided to celebrate the girls' success of passing their auditions and their release from the hospital. As the household was filled with noise, Shouma couldn't help but feel weird since yesterday.<p>

**Flashback**

**At the park…**

**Sitting on the swings…**

**Tabuki wanted to talk to the young boy. Shouma excepted the worst to come, but…**

"Takakura-kun!" That was the first thing Shouma noticed. He was used to being called "Shouma-kun." It was gone. As the purple-haired man approached him, he asked if they could talk about something. They walked towards the park and sat on the swings. It was silent, minus the few passing cars.

"Takakura-kun, remember how you asked why I didn't remain as a kindergarten teacher?" The blue-haired teen couldn't believe it, but nodded. Apparently, Tabuki didn't remember the time they spent together. However, his family remembered it. Shouma told them a lie. That the relationship wasn't working out, and they ended it on a mutual understanding. While his father wanted to beat up the purple-haired teacher, his son convinced him it wasn't necessary. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Still, his ears remained open to his teacher.

"When I heard you were expelled from your old junior high school, I panicked. I couldn't see you again. You were so troubled whenever I saw you. Then, I decided to look after you in high school." It was unexpected. Tabuki hugged his student. He said, "But you've grown more than I expected. I don't think I have to worry anymore." Shouma wanted to cry. He never knew how much the man cared about him. He didn't need the dairy's help. In fact, he rather preferred his unrequited love than a relationship. Forming the best smile he could, he hugged his teacher back.

"I'll see you at school, Takakura-kun!"

Shouma opened his eyes. He laid on the red couch, as the three girls and Kanba ate while watching a game show on t.v. A smile formed on his face. He remembered the even that happened afterwards.

**Flashback**

**At the park…**

**After Tabuki's leave…**

**I ran into someone familiar. I'm not sure why, but…**

"Ah, see you…" Shouma watched as the man disappeared from his sight. The clouds thundered in the sky. Soon, rain fell the ground and soaked him. Deciding not to hold back, he crouched down and held his knees against his face. Even though the purple-haired man forgot, the boy remembered the fun times he had with him. His heart screamed at the heavens, wishing things didn't turn out horribly.

Shouma felt the rain gone from pelting him. However, it was still raining. He looked up. An umbrella blocked the rain. He stood up and turned around. Eyes widened as they landed on the albino. A smile formed on the man's lips.

"We meet again, shounen."

"Ah. You're the man from the groceries and the aquarium."

"Correct," the man said, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he heard Shouma's sobbing. "Is there something the matter?" The boy wiped his tears away. He barely managed a smile.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry to bother you."

"It is no bother to me."

"Um, I'll be going now so–"

"I'll walk you. It must be a pain to travel through the rain without an umbrella."

"Sorry, and thank you."

The rain didn't let up, hitting harder than earlier. Shouma decided it might be better to take shelter than to walk through the rain. Waiting at a nearby bus stop, Shouma felt himself entering his memories again. However, a deep voice broke his trance.

"So, would you care to grace my ears with a tale while we wait for the sun?" The blue-haired teen thought about it. This man was a total stranger. He made his decision and told a tale.

"There was a young boy. He was born to a happy couple. Soon, his sister was born several years later and made the couple a family of four. It was unfortunate, as the parents were gone most of the time. The boy and girl grew up and relied on each other.

"Time passed as the children met two people whom they can rely on. They met a girl around their age, and the other being a young man. As the girl made a new friend, the boy felt something in his heart. It was his first time experiencing joy. Soon, he fell in love.

"However, this caused the boy many problems. Instead of telling the young man, he held it in and never said a word. Then, he was given a chance. He seized it. He never felt more happy in his life…

"It was too good to be true. The boy knew it wasn't real. It was a wish. A desperate wish. Defiance to the gods above. No matter what, he would never find happiness. So, he chose to end it. The boy, despite the lingering sadness, would never forgot the short happiness he spent with the young man."

Silence filled the air when Shouma finished his story. While tears didn't run down his cheeks, he felt his heart being broken from the memories. It was true though. You never forget your first love.

"Do not worry, shounen." Shouma looked at the white-haired man, who smiled at him. "You are not in the wrong to love, but the world is." Without warning, Shouma wasn't at the bus station. He found himself in a library. Despite the surprise, he wore a stoic expression. The white-haired man, with an apron on, smiled and pulled a book out. As his eyes skimmed through the pages, he spoke again.

"Isn't it electrifying? That you, a young boy, understands what his fate is in the world? Most people would and defy it, like you tried."

"I don't think I can defy it anymore."

"Oh? Then tell me–" The man looked at him with a sharp gaze. "What do you call the deal that saved your sister?"

"I…" Shouma's words died in his throat. If it was Himari's fate to die, then he was defying fate. However, he was already defying fate by his simple wish to be with Tabuki. He canceled it by making a deal for Himari's life. It was already paid. "Who are you anyway?"

"You may call me Sanetoshi." Closing the book, the man placed it back in its spot. Then, he pulled out something from the shelf. It turned out to be a penguin hat. Its eyes glowed an icy blue color. Two tails came out from the sides, with three, connecting, silver spheres attached a feather to the end. He turned and walked towards the blue-haired teen.

"What is that?"

"This is the wedding veil bestowed upon the Groom of Fate."

"Groom?" Shouma frowned. "Me? Whose groom will I become?" Without warning, his outfit changed when Sanetoshi placed the hat on his head. He wore a black cape with white, fluffy trimmings, a dark blue jacket over a black vest with gold straps across his body, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck, white pants and knee-high black boots.

"The answer to that question is–" He gasped when he realized Sanetoshi pulled him into an intimate position. His left arm encircled his waist. His right hand pressed his back forward, touching the white-haired man's body. Pink eyes stared down at him. "Probably at the destination of fate."

"The destination of fate? Where is that?"

"You should already know that place." The man leaned closer to his face.

"I'll tell you the answer when you need me again, after you return to your world." Closer.

"About the destination of fate, whose groom you are…" Closer.

"Until then–" Before their lips touched, a finger pressed against his lips. Shouma felt something take over his entire being. His blue eyes glowed at Sanetoshi.

_"No."_ Suddenly, the ground disappeared under his feet. He felt himself fall, and his hand slipped through Sanetoshi's loosened grip.

"Too bad." The man took something took from his pocket. "Don't forget this." He dropped it and disappeared from Shouma's eyes. The boy caught it in his hands. It was a red apple. However, it entered his body. Everything turned white.

Shouma gasped. He found himself back at the bus station. The white-haired man was gone. Before he wrote it off as a dream, the item in his hand said otherwise. The penguin hat. He held it up and examined it.

"It was real…"

The penguin hat was stowed away, where no one would ever find it. And it will never come out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya<strong>: Thanks for reading, and it's good to be back!


End file.
